You Never Had a Clue
by vforvictori
Summary: Taking place after the Love Sentence concert, Marco is left at a crossroads as his best friend reveals her feelings for him, all while he's with another girl, his first crush Jackie Lynn Thomas. And as the saying goes "The heart wants what it wants." But what exactly does Marco's heart want, or rather, who?


Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction for the SVTFOE fandom and this takes place after S2E20 'Just Friends'. This is my out-take and what should've/could've happened, I also have 'Just Friends' and 'Stone Cold' on repeat so yeah, prepare for a bowl full of angst.

Also if you'd like me to continue this story and make it more than a one-shot, let me know in the comments down below!

Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE because if I did Starco would already be canon.

All rights are reserved to Daron Leah Nefcy and Disney.

_

Voices harmonized together perfectly causing Star to close her eyes in bliss as she continued to hold her best friend's hand in the palm of her own. A small tug caused her to open her azure eyes wide as she turned to the source of movement. Lips locked tightly together stood her best friend Marco Diaz his brown eyes hidden from view as he continued to kiss the girl of his dreams Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Tears welled up as Star Butterfly slipped her hand free from the oblivious couple. Turning around the stadium, the sharp pang in her heart intensified as she spotted couples from all around, interlocking in an embrace of nothing but pure love. Chest heaving the blonde ran down the stairs, her heart hurting as she struggled to breathe. It never occurred to the girl just how much she felt for her best friend until she truly saw him with someone that wasn't her.

Her feet continued to pound down the concrete as the blonde ran away from the stadium, her absence going unnoticed.

_

Marco pulled away from Jackie, albeit reluctantly as the song came to a close. As the melodies for 'Too Little, Too Late' began to fill the arena, the latino turned to his left expecting to see a giggling Star. A frown adorned his face as he was met with an empty seat and he quickly stood looking for the familiar head of blonde hair.

"Star?" He called. There seemed to be no traces of the happy Mewni princess and that was enough to send Marco into a worrying fit. Turning to his girlfriend he was surprised to see a small but understanding smile on her face.

"Go." She spoke softly. Marco needed no further confirmation.

_

Knees hugged tightly to her chest the blonde finally let out the painful wails she kept inside. Seeing as the Diaz's had gone out for a date, Star felt no need to hold in her pain in any longer. Images of Marco and Jackie kissing under the moonlight caused a whole new wave of tears to fall and Star's heart to clench.

"Star? Are you in there? Please let me in." The familiar voice caused Star to freeze as she debated on whether or not to let him in.

Another memory of what occurred not even two hours ago was enough for Star to make up her mind as she pointed her wand at the door, casting a chain around the lock.

"Go away." She spoke, hoping the boy would get the hint.

"Star, please." The princess had no idea what compelled her to open the door but she found herself casting the locks away from the door. Quickly she turned away, hoping to avoid the truth from coming out.

"Why'd you leave?" Were the first words out of Marco's mouth, causing Star to tense. Of course, he'd ask such a question, even though the answer was more than obvious.

"I just wanted to leave so you and your girlfriend could have some time alone." Star couldn't help but bitterly emphasize the 'g' word as she turned to fully face the clueless boy, her eyes tracing the palms of her hands.

"You didn't have to leave, Star. A-and I'm sorry about the kiss, it just sorta happened."

The boy's obliviousness furthered Star's anger and sadness causing her to clench her fists tightly as she tried to hold in her innermost thoughts.

"You don't get it, do you! I'm in love with you, you stupid boy! But it doesn't matter because all you'll ever see is Jackie! So I'm trying to distance myself, so you can truly be happy without me getting in the way, okay!" The blonde finally burst, nothing but words of bitter anguish leaving her pink lips.

Marco stepped back in shock, the words seeming to not clearly register in his head. His heart seemed to pump rapidly as he stood still, eyes wide and mouth gaping. The silence sliced through the room with enough tension to make the room seem stuffy. Walking back to her bed, Star sat down turning away from the latino boy.

"Star, I-.." The boy tried to reach out but the blonde swiftly turned her head away doing her best to avoid looking at his hypnotic brown eyes.

"P-please just go, I need to be alone." Once the door closed softly behind him and his receding footsteps reach her ears, did Star once again allow herself to wallow in her self-pity.

Marco was not much better as he headed to bed, his mind an array of dark thoughts and confusion.

Both teens did not sleep that night, and as the moonlight turned to a day they both knew, nothing would ever be the same.

_

So, how did I do? Should I continue this or leave this story as it is? Honestly, I'm a huge fan of angst/slow-burn fics and find them to be a bit more realistic than just a sudden happy ending, where the two end up happy asap. Also, we gotta remember that Marco has never really thought of star as more than a best friend, as he's only had eyes for Jackie, since kindergarten. So of course, it's going to be a confusing ride for him.

I really hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please leave your thoughts down below, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
